deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indominus Rex Vs. Predator
Indominus-Rex vs. Predator '''Is a '''What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Jurassic Park Vs. Predator It's a Clash between these two Adapted Animals of Destruction. Interlude Evolution a Process that Brings Strange Surprises to our Faces. But these two Are more Closer at our faces... Literally Like the Yautja, But Please call him the Predator. And the Indominus-Rex Jurassic World's Newest Attraction He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick And It's our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out who Would Win... A Death Battle! Indominus-Rex Background: name meaning: Untamable King Hybrid of: Giganotosaurus, Rugops, Majungasaurus ,Therizinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Cuttlefish, Tree frog, Abelisaurus Height: 5.5 meters (18 feet) Length: 12-15 meters (40-50 feet) could possibly be longer created by Ingen's chief scientist Dr. Henry Wu Weapons and Abilities: -can run up to 30mph Roar: -reaching 140db-160db, as loud as the liftoff and landing of a Boeing 747 airplane. Claws: -comprised from Therizinosaurus, a dinosaur with the record of the longest claws to date -can crack straight through laminated triple glaze bulletproof glass -A single swipe of its claws was able to incapacitate, and several were able to kill even giant sauropods -had aposable thumbs Teeth: -a total of 74 teeth -conical for bone crushing force like a Tyrannosaur - inherited the massively strong bite force from that of a T-rex, Rugops or Giganotosaur, which Indominus could use to even crush a bullet-proof Gyrosphere or behead an Ankylosaurus. -some teeth jutted out randomly -has a slight underbite Skin: -thick plated armoured skin with thorn-shaped protrusions -resists most bullets and rocket propelled grenades (RPG) Cuttlefish DNA: -allowed perfect blending/camoflague in practically any environment -helped the hybrid grow at a quick rate. Tree frog DNA: -intended to help them adapt to the climate of Isla Nublar -allowed the Hybrid to drop its thermal signature and temperature to untracible levels Snake DNA: -allows the Hybrid to see thermal signatures with a type of pit vision Raptor DNA: -gave it a high level of intelligence -the ability to communicate with Velociraptor individuals. Support: Using Raptor DNA to communicate to the 4 Raptors trained by Owen Grady, he turned the small predators into Allies Velociraptors: height: 2 meters/ 6 feet (JP) 0.5 meters/ 1.5 feet (real life) Weight:150-300 pounds length: 3 meters/ 10 feet (JP) 2 meters/ 6 feet (real life) -highly intellegent -binocular vision -a long claw ("terrible claw") on the second toe of both feet, 8 cm (3 in) long used for disembowling -pack hunters -the Hybrid used 4 raptors to best an entire squad of highly trained/ armed soldiers including their old trainer Owen Grady Feats: - Practically Slaughtered an Island of Dinosaurs larger then itself single handedly -took a full scale swing of an Ankylosaurus club which would crack a Tyrannosaurs Femur in seconds - could brake triple glaze laminated bullet proof glass from a Gyro sphere with its claws and teeth -endured an Onslaught of Bullets including Owens assumed Jeffery 500 rounds used to kill elephant and an RPG which merely knocked the beast over -single handedly killed an entire force of SAS trained soldiers with nets and tasers in a matter of seconds Weakness: -is not fully bullet-proof -the raptors can betray the Indominus if they choose a new alpha -can be bested by a dinosaur with the same ammount of weight, height and ferocity like Rexy -initially lost to the combined strength of the Raptor 'Blue' and the Tyrannosaur 'Rexy' and was eaten by the Moasosaur. Predator Prelude Fight KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:ArachnoGia